


With Dripping Peaches

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, liverpool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Photography, Smut, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Inspired by Mo’s recent vacation pics, this happened. A girl can dream.Title from Lana, 13 Beaches. Thinking of making playlists for my fics, what do you guys think?





	With Dripping Peaches

The best thing about going on vacation with Mo, Dejan thinks, is the pictures. 

The pictures he gets to take of his boy that the world sees; shirtless, on a sandy beach, on a yacht. Maybe across the table at a nice restaurant, smile lighting up the room.

He loves when Mo posts a picture he took of him- it’s an intimate display, really. Even though no one knows who’s behind the camera, it was a moment between the two of them. Mo smiling and posing, Dej making him laugh as always.

Dej always takes about a million pictures before Mo is pleased with one. The pictures in between, though, are Dej’s favorites. The ones where Mo is caught off guard, looking right at him and laughing, muscles not flexed and on display. In these moments they’re both soft with each other, all warm smiles and playful jokes. 

Sometimes Mo asks to take pictures of Dej, but he always says Mo is the one who should be in front of the camera.

“So beautiful in the sun like this, smile for me baby.” Mo is standing on the shoreline on a private beach, an hour or two from sunset. Mo always gets shy when Dej compliments him, no matter how many times he hears it. There’s just something about how genuine the older man is about every word, every flirty comment. Mo feels his love through the words, and wishes he had enough of his own to reciprocate.

Dej snaps the perfect picture; Mo with his tiny shorts hiked up a bit, muscular arms holding a cute tropical drink, and a hat they picked up in a touristy shop.

Mo saunters over to their shared towel, Dej watching his every step. Mo puts down his drink and reaches up to kiss Dej, putting his arms around Dej’s shoulders. They kiss deeply, Mo tasting like coconuts and salt, feeling like sun-warmed skin. Dej takes a picture of Mo very close, looking up at him with big eyes.

These are the pictures that the world doesn’t see; Mo coming towards Dej with lust in his eyes, a clear agenda. The pictures back at their hotel room undressing for Dej slowly, showing his body off although he’s a bit shy about the whole thing. Mo crawling up the bed at an agonizing pace, licking his lips just a little. 

These are Dej’s favorite pictures, the ones meant just for him. He has too many to count at this point, so many folders of different destinations and periods in their lives. With all that’s changed, though, the look in Mo’s eyes hasn’t. He always wants Dej unabashedly, an intoxicating mix of love and lust coming through even in still photos.

He finally puts down the camera and lets Mo undress him, another beautiful sight. Mo teases with his movements, untying Dej’s swimsuit slowly, glancing up to look at Dej through his lashes from time to time. At this point in the day Mo is always slow and thoughtful, tired from the day but overcome with the need to touch and be touched. He makes low noises to accompany his movements, Dejan savoring every one.

Mo finds a special joy in pulling back Dej’s shorts to reveal his length. By this point Dej is always hard, but patient enough as to not rush Mo. Mo likes taking in the sight of Dej relieved to finally be unconstrained, the sigh he lets out gives Mo goosebumps. 

Dej asks Mo to lie on his back, and he looks surprised but obliges. Usually Mo is the one on top doing most of the work, but Dej wants to treat his boy today.

Mo lies back against the headboard, swallowing hard. His eyes scan over the larger man’s body, the contrast of his tattoos against his skin, his muscles rippling with every move. Dej leans down and nuzzles Mo’s length before taking it in his mouth, Mo letting out a half whine half moan. Dej gets him extra wet before moving down to his balls, licking below them lightly and making Mo shiver. 

Dej finally pushes Mo’s legs up slightly and licks around his hole, Mo making a high pitched noise when he feels the first lick. 

“You taste like the ocean,” Dej says, voice slightly muffled, “makes my mouth water.” 

Mo lets out a high whine at that, and Dej pushes his tongue inside, swirling it around. Mo has ultra tight grips on his own thighs, head thrown back, making small motions with his hips. 

“Want inside you.” Dej says, and Mo quickly nods, somewhat of a desperate look on his face.

Dej sits up and lines up, tracing Mo’s hole with his tip. 

“You’re most beautiful waiting for it like this.” Dej takes in the sight before him, Mo’s chest rising and falling rapidly, his hair all messy from the sand and salt. He’s holding his legs up to his chest and looking up at Dej with a look so innocent that he almost feels bad that he’s about to desecrate this beautiful boy. Almost being the operative word.

Dej pushes in slowly, making Mo’s eyes slip closed. Dej is the one moaning this time, the tight heat making his head spin. Once he’s in all the way, Mo opens his eyes again and pulls him down into a feverish kiss. Dej moves in and out, not breaking the kiss, wet lips and tongues mingling. He pulls back and grabs the camera again, he can’t resist. Mo’s pupils are huge, his lips red and a little swollen. He just has so much feeling in his eyes. Dej thinks it might be the best picture he’s ever taken.

“You’re breathtaking, Salah.” Dej puts the camera back down and kisses Mo again, not failing to notice the blush that spreads across Mo’s cheeks. 

Dej’s thrusts start to get a little more erratic, and Mo knows he’s close. He takes his own dick in his hand, throwing his head back and moaning Dej’s name. He knows Dej loves to watch him touch himself, and he rather likes putting on a show. 

“Fuck, Mo, so hot. So hot.” Dej babbles a little bit in English and Croatian before coming hard, filling Mo up to the brim. Mo comes soon after, all over his stomach and chest. He usually doesn’t last long after watching Dej come, but he never lasts at all when Dej speaks his native language. 

Dej leans down and cleans Mo off with his tongue, Mo letting out a chuckle at his boyfriend’s sluttiness.

“You taste so good, boy.” Dej says, accent thicker than usual.

“Dej you keep talking like that and you’ll be tasting me again tonight.” 

Dej replies with something in Croatian that Mo doesn’t understand, but he’s pretty sure it means it’s already time for round two with the way Dej kisses him.

“I love you, Salah.”

“I love you too, Dej.”


End file.
